


Not Buying It

by ColdBloodedJellyDoughnut



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Consent Issues, Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdBloodedJellyDoughnut/pseuds/ColdBloodedJellyDoughnut
Summary: After the truth is revealed Rebecca tries to tell her side of the story to Aaron. She needs him to see she was taken advantage of by Robert. Only Aaron believes Rebecca is the one that took advantage of Robert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is just a quick one-shot because I am frustrated about how Rebecca is acting. I’m not claiming Robert is innocent in all this, not by a long shot, and how Robert manipulated her was horrible. However, Rebecca playing the victim when Robert was clearly drunk out of his mind and in such as negative head space is driving me insane. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry to anyone who read this before I deleted it, I had some issues getting it posted correctly. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also as I was writing this it someone posted a similar story that you should all checkout, it looks like they are going to flesh out this issue!. If you haven't already check out '[Issue of Consent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10409706/chapters/22987317)' by [mylatestobssession](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession).

It was out. Rebecca had been heading to the pub with Ross when it kicked off. Aaron stormed out of the pub looking ready to punch something. Robert followed soon after his shirt unbuttoned.

“Aaron wait!” Robert shouted.

“Don’t follow me” Aaron shouted back. “I got out of prison today! I don’t want to do something that'll get me sent back." He walked to his car, getting in and slamming the door. Robert watched him drive away even Rebecca could admit he looked completely shattered. Rebecca felt a stab of hurt. She knew Robert would never look that broken over losing her. Hell, when their friendship fell apart it became apparent how little she cared. At least compared to Aaron. She liked Aaron she did. Still, a part of her didn't understand why Robert cared for him so much more than anyone else. So much more then Robert cared for Rebecca. He looked down, seeming to finally notice his shirt was buttoned and slowly did it up as he looked out at the room. No doubt magically trying to make Aaron appear.

“Wonder what happened there,” Ross said. “Didn’t Aaron only get out today?” Ross said.

“I think so,” Rebecca said. “I’m going to check on him,” Rebecca told him. Ross nodded and headed past Robert. Walking up to Robert, Rebecca resisted the urge to slap him.

“So you told him,” Rebecca asked. “Thank for the warning.”

“I had too,” Robert said. “I couldn’t stand lying to him.” Rebecca almost laughed. Robert was a professional liar, and he couldn’t keep his indiscretion from his husband. She was curious about what had happened beforehand. She never would have expected Robert to confess so early on. Robert spent years lying about her, and months lying about Aaron. What had changed?

“Maybe you shouldn’t have cheated then,” Rebecca told him. She knew better than going to into the pub. She didn’t need another slap from Chas. She messaged Ross, suggesting he meet her at Home Farm in an hour instead. She needed to talk to Aaron.

———

When Rebecca arrived at the scrapyard, Aaron was taking a crowbar to a car. She parked her car and stepped outside. Aaron didn’t seem to notice her at first. It gave her a moment to look at his face. There was angry there of course, but there was something deeper, a look of being utterly loss and broken. He looked tired too, which she understood, she doubted he’d gotten much sleep the past month. He had a cut lip too. He dropped the crowbar and put a hand to his ribs as if in pain, what had happened to him. Why did Robert have to make it even worse telling him the truth? Why did he have to throw Rebecca under the bus with him? Aaron would never forgive her, and Liv... She felt so bonded to the young girl, no doubt she would lose that too.

“You imagining by face or Robert’s?” She asked she took a few steps closer to hear him better, but she was too scared to get within swinging difference.

“You need to go,” Aaron told her standing up straight.

“Aaron, I’m so sorry,” She explained.

“You slept with my husband, in our new house, on our new bed, when I was banged up” Aaron snapped “Sorry doesn’t really cover it.”

“He lied to me” Rebecca explained. “He used me too. You know what he’s like.” Aaron clenched his jaw, he picked up the crowbar and for a second Rebecca was terrified he would hurt her. Instead of coming closer to her he headed into the portacabin, Rebecca followed. When she walked inside, he was sitting at a desk the crowbar sitting in its regular spot with the other tools.

“I’ve got a lot of paperwork to do,” Aaron said, she knew it was a lie. She didn’t think reminding him that Robert had been taking care of paperwork was the best course of action.

“He took advantage of me” Rebecca explained. She was shocked by his response. He actually laughed at her. “He lied to me, and he told me you guys broke up. That me coming back changing things between you two, and that there was still something there. That we could be together.” Rebecca explained. “I know now he told me everything I wanted to hear. He lied to me to get me into bed.”

“Then why didn’t you wait?” Aaron asked. “ Rebecca, you said he made you think you could give it a proper go? That we were over and Robert wanted a real relationship? Then why not wait till he was sober to sleep with him? Wait to his head was a bit clearer? So he had time to process our break up a bit more. If you thought you two were going to have a real relationship you weren't losing anything by telling him no.” Aaron told her. "If you thought nothing would change in the morning, you wouldn't have slept with him" Aaron spat. “You knew he might change his mind in the morning and you wanted him,” Aaron added. "You knew it might be your only chance to have him again, so you took it"

“Aaron, that’s not true,” Rebecca said, brushing off what he was saying.

“I’m not pretending Robert is innocent. "I know how he is. I know he got drunk enough to trash our flat, to want to hurt me, and to kiss you, to make a move” Aaron said. “He still did that, he still tried to hurt me in the worst way he could think of, but you were sober Rebecca” Aaron said. “He was drunk, self destructing and unstable. ” Aaron said. “But you were sober Rebecca, he was drunk, you can’t honestly tell me you think that’s okay” Aaron said. “That sleeping with a drunk person when you completely sober isn’t taking advantage” 

“Aaron, it’s not like that” Rebecca defended. “He made me think he loved me, that we could be together” 

“Your story makes no sense Rebecca. If you believed he would want you when he sobered up why would you not wait to he was sober.” Aaron snapped? “I mean Robert, and I have gotten drunk together and ended up having sex. He’s loses a lot of game when he's drunk, and you can’t tell me you wouldn’t rather of had him sober” Aaron said.

“Aaron…” Rebecca. “I thought…”

“Stop, I don’t believe you,” Aaron said. “You know I’ve been through the same thing. Robert getting drunk and suddenly trying to talk me round. Talking about having a proper relationship” Aaron said. “I only I turned him down because he was drunk and I was sober.”

“It’s not that simple Aaron” Rebecca began.

“Okay then, let’s say roles were reversed, if you were drunk and Robert slept with you, would you feel good about it? Would you not feel like he took advantage?” Aaron asked. “And what would people of thought of him, if it got out that he slept with you while you were drunk? Hell, you could have gotten him into a lot of trouble” Aaron said.

“I can’t believe your defending Robert” Rebecca said.

“Trust me I’m not defending him. He still cheated when he kissed you, but this innocent victim act, I’m not buying it,” Aaron said. “You're just as much to blame, maybe more. You had a clear head, I know what he was doing, I know he was trying to hurt me cause I hurt him.” Aaron said. “And you knew he was vulnerable, and drunk” Aaron said. “You had a clear head, Rebecca, he didn’t” He continued. “I’m sure he used every trick he knows to talk you round, make you think he loved you.” Aaron said. “None of it matters in the end. You still slept with a vulnerable drunk man” Aaron said. “Now leave, I can’t look at ya.”

“Aaron, I’m so sorry” Rebecca began to explain.

“Close the door when you leave,” Aaron told her dismissively as he sat back down in his seat. Rebecca nodded sadly as she walked out of he portacabin, feeling like she’d just lost another friend. Rebecca had driven for a total of five minutes before parking on the side of the road bursting into tears. Rebecca didn’t know how she could deal with the mess she made. It was easier when she could blame it on Robert. Deep down she knew Aaron was right. Rebecca was just as much to blame.


End file.
